


Shower

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin needs to wash it off





	Shower

Merlin staggered into the place and tossed his clothes into every direction. It had been a long, hot day that had started really nice, but then it had taken a turn that he didn't want to think of. He needed a long, hot shower. Or a cold shower, it didn't matter. As long as he could wash the bloke off. 

Switching the water on, he avoided to look into the bathroom mirror as he stepped into the shower and slowly, his knees gave way. His back against the tiles, he slid down and sat in the corner, letting the water run over him.


End file.
